Look at Me
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Bisakah kau melihat padaku sidikit saja. Aku selalu di sini, memperhatikanmu./SongFic Invisible-Taylor Swift/Curahan hati seorang Hinata dan Kiba/Rnr or Cnc, please?


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Character : Kiba.I & Hinata.H

Warning : Hinata's PoV, AU, OOC, SongFic Invisible-Taylor Swift

Pair : NaruHina slight NaruSaku slight KibaHina slight SasuSaku

Kazuma House Production present…

Look At Me

.

.

.

.

.

**HINATA'S PoV**

"Pa-pagi, Naruto-_kun_," sapaku begitu aku melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan dekat denganku.

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapanya dengan cengirannya yang khas. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki yang kusukai.

Sudah sejak kelas tiga SMP lalu aku menyukai Naruto-kun. Sekarang, kami sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA Konoha.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya padaku. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika ia menyanyakan hal itu padaku.

Sakura Haruno, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah seorang yang populer di SMA Konoha. Gadis yang ramah, baik hati, dan pintar walaupun kadang emosian dan tempramental. Tidak hanya itu, rambutnya yang sewarna dengan permen karet itu yang membuatnya mudah dikenali.

"A-aku belum melihatnya," kataku jujur.

"Oh…"

"Mungkin-"

"Ah itu dia!" Naruto menyela omonganku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung saja melesat melawatiku. Aku hanya diam melihat Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bersama.

.

.

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile****  
><strong>**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by****  
><strong>**And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her****  
><strong>**But you are everything to me****  
>.<strong>

**.**

Naruto-kun, pernahkah kau melihat padaku? Sedari dulu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mengamatimu. Hampir setiap saat kulakukan hal itu.

Sadarkah kau, Naruto-kun, kalau Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, sahabatmu sendiri? Ia tak pernah melihatmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ia tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu. Aku selalu di sini. Memberikan semua perhatianku padamu.

**KIBA'S PoV**

"Hinata!" panggilku pada gadis berambut ungu gelap di depanku ini.

"Hinata!"

"Ah ya, Kiba. Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku yakin tadi dia sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," kataku.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Kiba," katanya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya yang ada di ujung koridor.

Aku Kiba Inuzuka. Sahabat Hinata sejak kecil. Aku tahu semua yang dirasakan Hinata. Melihat orang yang kau sukai malah menyukai orang lain. Dan itu juga terjadi padaku.

Sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Hinata. Namun, perasaan itu kurasakan saat Hinata bercerita kalau dia menyukai seseorang. Dan orang itu bukanlah aku, melainkan Naruto. Aku tahu, aku sudah terjerat dengan perasaan ini lama sekali.

Aku selalu menunjukkan rasa perhatianku padanya. Tapi, sepertinya ia telah buta dengan perasaannya itu pada Naruto. Aku sering menyadarkannya bahwa Naruto tidak menyukainya. Egois memang. Tapi, Hinata selalu menganggap yang aku katakan itu hanyalah anginlalu.

.

.  
><strong>And I just wanna show you<strong>**  
><strong>**She don't even know you****  
><strong>**She's never gonna love you like I want to****  
><strong>**You just see right through me but if you only knew me****  
><strong>**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible****  
>.<strong>

**.**

**NORMAL PoV**

"Jadi, kalau ini harus dikali x min dua dulu. Yang sebelah kanan menjadi dua x min dua sama dengan satu," kata Hinata menjelaskan pada Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang perawakannya seperti _Barbie_.

"Oh. _Thank you_, Hinata! _You're the best_!" katanya. Hah… sifat bule –nya ini muncul lagi. Ino memang blaster-an Jepang dan _British_.

"Ya. Sama-sama," kata Hinata menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Ino!" panggil sebuah suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura. "Hai, Hinata!" sapanya.

"Ada apa, _Forehead-Girl_?" tanya Ino.

"Ayo kita makan bareng. Hinata, kau ikut saja," katanya pada Sakura. Sakura memang baik.

"Tidak usah, tapi terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku sudah janji dengan Kiba dan Shino untuk makan bersama di atap," tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Padahal di sana ada Naruto,_ lho_!" kata Sakura menggoda. Lantas saja wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya.

"Hinata, kau blushing." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa kau menyukain si _Baka_-Naruto itu?" tanya Ino.

"A- aku…"

Dan berakhirlah acara Sakura mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk makan siang bersama menjadi acara _gossip_ meng-_gossip_ tentang Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Wajah Hinata benar-benar memarah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dari tadi dicariin ternyata malah ngobrol di sini!" kata sebuah suara bariton yang menyela di antara suara cempreng para gadis-gadis itu.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura pada pacarnya itu. Di belakang Sasuke, ada Naruto yang juga berdiri di sana.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Ino terbatuk dengan _amat disengaja_. Ia mengerling jahil pada Hinata. "Kok tiba-tiba aku jadi batuk ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"I-Ino, lebih baik kau minum dulu," kata Hinata dengan polosnya sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Hahahaha…" Langsung saja Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan Hinata yang ternyata sudah _over limit_.

.

**.  
><strong>**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through****  
><strong>**She's never gonna see the light****  
><strong>**No matter what you do****  
><strong>**And all I think about is how to make you think of me****  
><strong>**And everything that we could be****  
>.<strong>

**.**

**HINATA'S PoV**

"Ma- maaf aku baru datang," kataku yang sedang terengah-engah karena menaiki tanggga dengan berlari.

"Tak apa, Hinata," kata Kiba. Shino, dia tetap berada pada posisi _cool_ –nya dan dengan kotak serangganya.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kiba tanpak asik dengan isi tas hitamnya. Sedari tadi, tangannya terus terjulur ke dalam sedangkan kotak bentonya dalam keadaan terbuka dan masih penuh.

"Apa kau membawa Akamaru?" tanyakku.

"Hehehe… iya," katanya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Itu, kan, dilarang, Kiba!" kataku keget.

"Ya, ya, Hinata. Tolong dong, jangan kasih tahu ke Hana-_neechan_!" kata Kiba dengan wajah memelas. Ia mendekap tasnya yang tersembul kepala Akamaru–anjing milik Kiba–di sana

"Baiklah…" kataku yang tak tega melihat Kiba.

**KIBA'S PoV**

Sebenarnya, aku sengaja membawa Akamaru ke sekolah dan menunjukkannya padamu, Hinata. Ini karena aku mau kau berhenti Bocah-Durian-Itu. Aku mau kau berhenti memikirkannya dan berpikir tentangku dan segala hal yang kita lakukan!

Apakah perasaanmu padaku itu hanya sekedar sahabat?

.

**.  
><strong>**And I just wanna show you****  
><strong>**She don't even know you****  
><strong>**She's never gonna love you like I want to****  
><strong>**You just see right through me but if you only knew me****  
><strong>**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible****  
>.<strong>

.

"Hinata, hari Sabtu nanti kita pergi ke Konoha Land, yuk!" ajakku.

"Ya," ia menjawab. Hinata membereskan kotak bentonya yang telah tandas.

"Shino, kau mau ikut ke Konoha Land, tidak?" tanyaku pada lelaki penggila serangga itu.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Ugh! Benar-benar tipe orang dingin yang anti sosial!

"Kau kujemput jam delapan ya!"

.

.

.

**NORMAL PoV**

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Tanpa terasa sudah hari Sabtu. Kiba dengan kaos coklat, jaket putih dan celana pendeknya, berjalan menuju rumah Hinata. Dari rumahnya menuju rumah Hinata, ia hanya menaiki kereta dan berjalan kaki sedikit.

Ting… Tong…

Ceklek…

Pintu rumah Hinata yang terbuat dari kayu pun terbuka. Ternyata Hinata yang membukanya. Hinata mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan _legging_ berwarna biru gelap.

"Jadi, ayo pergi!"

Kiba dan Hinata berjalan menuju Konoha Land. Taman hiburan yang menyediakan berbagai wahana menarik yang dapat memacu adrenalin dan menimbulkan gelak tawa sekaligus.

.

.  
><strong>Like shadows in a faded light<strong>**  
><strong>**Oh we're Invisible****  
><strong>**I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize****  
>.<strong>

.

"Hinata, ayo kita naik gondola itu!" kata Kiba yang menunjuk sebuah gondola raksasa yang berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Ta-tapi, Kiba…" Hinata tampak tida berani mencoba wahana itu. Memang sejak dulu Hinata takut sekali dengan ketinggian. Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja pula Kiba mengaja Hinata menaiki wahana yang memiliki tinggi yang entah seberapa itu–Kiba sendiri tak tahu.

"Ayolah Hinata. Sekali ini saja," kata Kiba memelas.

Hinata mencengkeram ujung bajunya erat. "B- Baiklah…" jawab Hinata tak yakin.

"Oke! Ayo naik!" kata Kiba yang langsung menyeret Hinata menuju antrean yang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah giliran mereka untuk naik. Mereka memasuki sebuah tempat berwarna biru muda. Tangan Hinata tampak bergetar mencengkeram ujung bajunya. Saat pintunya telah di tutup, Gondola mulai berputar. Hinata dan Kiba melihat ke bawah sana.

"Naruto-_kun_…" bisik Hinata.

Di bawah sana, ada Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Tatapan Hinata menjadi sendu. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Naruto, seperti halnya Ino dan Sakura.

Kiba melihat Hinata yang tatapannya berubah sendu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada semuanya kalau ia mencintai Hinata.

.

.  
><strong>I just wanna show you she don't even know you<strong>**  
><strong>**Baby let me love you let me want you****  
><strong>**You just see right through me****  
><strong>**But if you only knew me****  
><strong>**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**.**

**.**

**KIBA'S PoV**

Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepadanya kalau di sini ada aku yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Biarkan aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya melihat apa yang ada padaku, tapi bukan isi dari hatiku. Baginya, cintaku ini tak terlihat.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

**THE END**

**Okay! FIC APA INI? \(OvO)/ *teriak-teriak histeris***

**Ending gantung, alur gak jelas, dan ceritanya kayaknya melenceng dari lirik lagunya ya? #pundungdipojokan.**

**ARGGGHHHHHHHH! INI BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! *Lari keliling lapangan belakang sekolah 7x putaran***

**Readers: kalo nyebelin, kenpa dibikin, Neng?**

**Kazu: Hehehehe… ^^a**

**Ah sudahlah. Saya gak mau banyak komen di produk gagal ini.**

**Readers: Kalo gagal, ngapain di**_**publish**_**?**

**Kazu: (O**w**O)a #peace!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

Finished at:

00.05 P.M.

Tuesday, April 5th, 2011

Published at:

11.38 P.M.

Tuesday, April 5th, 2011

**Look at Me © Kazuma B'tomat ® 2011**


End file.
